Poly(arylene sulfide/sulfone) polymers are thermoplastic polymers known in the art, with processes for making these polymers disclosed in various U.S. patents, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,145, 4,102,875, 4,127,713 and 4,301,274. Poly(arylene sulfide/sulfone) polymers are particularly useful due to their high heat and chemical resistance.
During the preparation of poly(arylene sulfide/sulfone) polymers, often low molecular weight poly(arylene sulfide/sulfone) polymer or oligomers are produced. This low molecular weight material is generally harmful to the mechanical properties of the product, and usually is separated from the higher molecular weight portions of the product. The separation of the low molecular weight product often requires additional time-consuming and expensive recovery steps. It would therefore be desirable to have a method of producing a poly(arylene sulfide/sulfone) polymer in which production of low molecular weight product is minimized and yield of high molecular weight product is maximized.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a method of producing poly(arylene sulfide/sulfone) polymers whereby the production of low molecular weight product is minimized.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for the preparation of poly(arylene sulfide/sulfone) polymers whereby the yield of useful higher molecular weight product is maximized.